The present invention relates to a wheel overmask.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an overmask for an aluminium or aluminium-alloy wheel.
The prior art includes plastic wheel covers made in appropriate shapes and having means for their connection to the wheels of vehicles.
Being relatively inexpensive to manufacture, such wheel covers are widely used in the less expensive vehicles. However, they have the serious drawback of having little aesthetic value and appeal. Moreover, the plastic material from which these wheel covers are made tends to deform and/or develop splits during the working life of the vehicle.
On the other hand, aluminium or aluminium-alloy wheels are also known to be used in more prestigious vehicles.
However, the curved and irregular surface of the wheel itself makes it difficult to carry out further treatment intended to give it greater aesthetic appeal such as, for example, polishing, application of text or logos, or screen printing.
The problem addressed by the present invention is therefore how to avoid the abovementioned drawbacks by providing, for aluminium or aluminium-alloy wheels, an overmask capable of maintaining its shape throughout the life of the vehicle and at the same time capable of giving the wheel an attractive aesthetic appearance.
The problems set out above are overcome by means of a wheel overmask as delineated in the appended claims.
Another aspect of the present invention is an aluminium or aluminium-alloy wheel comprising the wheel overmask according to the present invention.
A third aspect of the present invention is a process for manufacturing the wheel overmask of the invention.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is a process for assembling the wheel overmask of the invention to the wheel.
In the present description and in the accompanying claims, the expression xe2x80x9cwheel overmaskxe2x80x9d is used to mean a structure having the same shape as the wheel to which it is applied.
The expression xe2x80x9cvisible face of the wheel overmaskxe2x80x9d is used to mean that face of the mask which is visible once applied to the wheel of the vehicle.
The expression xe2x80x9ccontact surface of the wheelxe2x80x9d is used to mean that surface of the wheel that comes into contact with the overmask.
The expression xe2x80x9call the way around the peripheral edgexe2x80x9d is used to mean around the entire periphery of the contact surface of the wheel or around the entire periphery of the opposite face from the visible face of the wheel overmask, which hence comprises the peripheral ring, the spokes and the central portion, the latter consisting of the holes for housing the bolts and the central hole for housing the hub.